


Hands

by Kittie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar having an obsession with hands is my favorite headcanon., Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Drabble Request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has to deal with Balthazar fascination with hands and fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Balthazar has an obsession with hands. Palms and fingers? They amuse him to no end. He isn’t entirely sure why but he’s shrugged off the odd obsession far too long ago to really care. At this rate, he’s probably sure Castiel has shrugged off the habit as exploration.

And  _does_  he explore. He mindless takes Cas’ hand between his own, thumb pressing against his palm. The flesh is only a thin veil in which tiny bones, 27 of them total, are maneuvered by tendons and ligaments to do a  **variety**  of things.

          ’ Have you ever thought about how  **amazing**  the body is? ‘

He finds himself saying, bending a finger forward. Not too much, just enough to bend the three segments toward Castiel’s palm. When released, his fingers seem to evenly distribute once again. It’s mindless and Balthazar is enamored by the sight of it.

          ’  ** _13 bones_**  to make a palm, 14 for fingers. ‘

The blond raises the hand, brushing lips against protruding knuckles. Castiel’s fingers aren’t rough but the sensation of flesh instigates the idea of kissing down his middle finger. From back to tip, Balthazar smirks.

There’s so much Castiel can do with a hand, he muses internally. Balthazar, ultimately, wonders how he can convince the other man to _**use**_  them.


End file.
